lordofarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Agni
Agni is the first boss you will encounter in the main story. His Arcana Release Quest appears in the temple after finishing all quests in Chapter 1. He is a Fire type boss that has a large, fiery right arm with spikes trailing up it. He can pull a long, sword-like appendage from his knuckle that he uses for some of his attacks. He rolls around in circles during normal mode, and makes broad targeting rolls while in rage mode. His card let's you knock monsters out while fighting to get in extra hits, and can also be used to cancel out other monster's rage modes. Its full title is Magma Monster of Purgatory, Agni. Attacks *2 Hit combo: Agni swing's with it's left arm then does a uppercut with its right. If you are out of range agni will stop the combo after swing'ing its left arm. Can be blocked. *Burning Blade: After a charge up Agni swing's its right arm with the blade extended. Touching the mark left on the ground will cause damage. Can be blocked. *Scarlet Shock (V.1): Agni jumps into the air lands in the middle of the map and rolls in a spiral untill it hits the edge of the map. Once Agni Stops rolling it will be dizzy and unable to attack for a few seconds. Cannot be blocked *Scarlet Shock (V.2): Agni hops into the air and lands where it jumped and roll strait for the player. Slight homing. Once Agni Stops rolling it will be dizzy and unable to attack for a few seconds. Cannot be blocked -Scarlet Shock (V.3):Only done in rage mode. Agni hops into the air rolls straight then rolls back. Once Agni Stops rolling it will be dizzy and unable to attack for a few seconds. Cannot be blocked. -Scarlet Shock (V.3):Agni hops into the air and rolls with a slight curve, almost like V.1 and V.2, but with out starting in the middle of the field. *Entering Rage: Agni will throw its fist in the air and roar while turning a darker color. Can be blocked. Melee Duel Sequence Circle | Square | Circle | X, Triangle The melee duel starts off with your character sliding under Agni, and while Agni tries to grab you, you slash his leg and jump up to slash his back and kick him away. Agni then tries to hit you with his fists as you duck then jump up to slash his chest with a downward strike. Agni jumps up to smash you, and you slide under him, and flank to his right, to slash him twice and land several feet away from him. You then charge at Agni again, and you dodge his blade as he tries to stab you, slice him through his side, move underneath him, and trip him with your weapon. Then you jump up to kick him back to the ground, and as Agni tries to regain his footing, you slash him straight through his head. Breakable's and Weakpoints Weakpoint *Chest Mouth﻿ Breakable *Right Arm﻿ Item Drops *God Armband *Fiery Right Arm (*break right arm) *Fiery Magma Ball *Fiery Eye *Fiery Furnace *Fiery Fragment *Crystal Dust Titles gained *Soul Of Fire - Defeat 5 Agni type monsters *Volcano - Defeat 15 Agni type monsters *Fire Spinner - Defeat 30 Agni type monsters Trivia *Agni always starts a fight using his Scarlet Shock V1 attack. *Unlike other monsters, Agni's attacks do not weaken or change when you break his arm. *Yoshitaka Amano did Agni's artwork.